


Bloodlust and Battles

by Reign_of_Glory



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: A Heathers D&D AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BEHOLD, Gen, More tags to be added, Now smash it with Heathers, Take Dungeons and Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/pseuds/Reign_of_Glory
Summary: The world of Cordata has been at peace for years, but something dangerous has been brewing... Can a small group of Cordata's inhabitants save their world from a pairing that never should have happened, or will all be lost?
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. In the Beginning, There Was Darkness

The hot wind swirled, and in the distance, a young human made her way up a mountain. Desert sand clung to her clothing, and she coughed weakly, gripping onto the face of the mountain with all her might. Her short hair flew in a dark halo around her head, illuminated by the scarlet-tinted sunset.

She looked almost like an angel, but one of a dark alignment. Perhaps, one might have thought she’d fallen from heaven. The human pulled herself up with ample strength, clawing her way up the steep cliff and to her goal.

At the top, there was a swirling storm of fire and dust, and the human smiled, knowing she had done it. She would call out the deity swirling inside, although he was hardly a deity. She was calling on an Efreeti genie, and for good reason, too. He’d visited her in her dreams, and he wanted her. He offered power and love, and she was willing to take it. She wanted him, too.

The bright light cast shadows, and the human watched with wide eyes as a flaming figure stepped out of a ring of ashes. “I have long awaited you,” said the figure. His voice was gravelly and almost certainly masculine. “Come along, little human.”

The human twisted a ring on her finger, taking a deep breath before stepping into the ring of fire. “My boon?” she demanded, raising an eyebrow.

The Efreeti chuckled, in his own mystifying way, before he mimicked the human’s gesture, raising an eyebrow that seemed to be glowing before he held out his hand. “Your blood first,” he said, and she placed a corked vial into his hand. It disintegrated in his touch, and the human backed away slightly.

“Now for your end of the pact.”

The genie merely waved a hand, and flames surrounded the human. She grinned, relishing in the warmth, and she began to glow with a harsh red light. Even after the flames dissipated, the human still held a heavenly - or hellish, depending on how one took it - glow.

He held out a ring to her, one glowing a faint gold, and the human took it quickly, slipping it on her hand.

“Thank you, my Lord,” she said, kneeling in front of the Efreeti. “I shan’t disappoint you.”


	2. And So The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler watched her go, something sparking in her emerald gaze as her sight followed the footprints Mac left behind.
> 
> Soon, they’d leave this entire place behind, and only a trace of them would remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the length! I promise, as we get further into the story, it will be less dialogue-heavy and chapters will be longer.
> 
> Have a lovely day!

It was a fine day for practice, Heather thought, and she exited the temple she’d been in for an hour to seek out her childhood friend.

They shared a first name, which was quite odd because of their heritage - Heather was a halfling, and Chandler was a pretentious elf, for Taranis’ sake! - but they had never let their heritage come between them. In fact, while Chandler’s family may have been traditional and hardly accepting, they’d come to accept Heather as one of their own.

She fingered her rings as she bounded along the stone path leading to Chandler’s favourite pond, smiling as she thought of how they protected her. She wasn’t scared of anything, but Chandler was, as if something had haunted her once before. She seemed to want to protect Heather at all costs, and truth be told, she was more than willing to let her.

She found the blonde-haired elf seated on a rock, looking at a necklace of some sort. Heather snuck up behind her, only allowing her feet to brush the ground, and she placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “Hello, Heather!” she said, beaming.

Heather Chandler spun around to face her, her lips quirking up in a small half-smile. “Hi, Mac,” she said. “How was your worship?”

Heather sat next to Chandler, leaning on her. “It went well,” she said. “At least, for the most part.” She sighed. “I felt negative energy. I can’t explain it. Something… Something bad is coming,” she said solemnly. Her tone was back to its jovial emotion in a few seconds, though, and she smiled. “I’m glad I could find you, Heather!” 

Chandler raised an eyebrow. “What have you found now?” she asked, swinging her legs. “In the energies, I mean.”

“I can’t explain it,” said Heather, “but it’s as if my skin is tingling. Heather, I can feel it,” she said. “It’s in my bones.”

Chandler hugged Heather at that, running a hand through the other’s hair. “You want to find out what it is?” she asked. “Do you want to know what’s plaguing you?” Tilting her head to the side as she thought, Chandler smiled.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Mac asked, leaning into her friend.

“Of course,” said Chandler, “I’ve been far too bored here. It’s time for us to find out what’s hurting you, love.”

Heather felt a grin light up her face, and she wrapped Chandler in a tight embrace. “Thank you,” she whispered into the sorcerer’s neck, and she then disentangled her from Chandler, getting ready to pack her bags. “We won’t regret this.”

Chandler watched her go, something sparking in her emerald gaze as her sight followed the footprints Mac left behind.

Soon, they’d leave this entire place behind, and only a trace of them would remain.


	3. Not Your Robin Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landing, she began to sprint, ignoring the sun in her eyes as she leapt over gaps in ceiling and odd fixtures attached to roofs. Heather felt oddly heroic as she nearly flew along the skyline, on a mission, and she spun with a flourish at the end of her path as she realised that no one would ever view her as a hero.
> 
> She, Heather Duke, would always be seen as a monster.

In a far different dwelling, another Heather dashed through the streets, an angry barbarian chasing her. Her feet pounded against the stone road as she swerved around merchants’ stalls, ducking underneath awnings and spinning around turns.

“Put that down, you rascal!” yelled the barbarian, his feet thumping on the ground as he chased her, never managing to catch her. His fingertips brushed her hair, but she sped up and spun around a corner into an alley.

Heather chuckled to herself as she began to scale a wall, watching the barbarian below her grunt as he realised she would get away once again. It really wasn’t difficult, Heather thought, to help the poor. She thought herself something special, one who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. No one would have expected it from her, but she used her skills for good - or at least, as much good as she was willing to do while still keeping more than enough for herself.

Heather dangled her feet off the roof once she had climbed to the top and she smiled cheekily down at the still-angry barbarian. “What were you looking for?” she yelled down,  _ knowing _ she should have run. Still, it was just too funny to see his face heating up in anger.

He set his jaw, and he pulled something from his pants before chucking it at her.  _ Oh, shit, _ Heather managed to think before shoving herself to her feet, one of the apples she’d stolen clutched between her teeth.

She turned to run and felt a sharp prick against her calf, but she didn’t feel the need to worry. After all, she had friends who she was helping, friends who could  _ heal. _

She had medicine, too, she thought as she ran across the roof, leaping as far as she could to find the next one. The wind rushed past her, and the adrenaline pumping through her veins made her smile warmly at the promise of adventure. 

Landing, she began to sprint, ignoring the sun in her eyes as she leapt over gaps in ceiling and odd fixtures attached to roofs. Heather felt oddly heroic as she nearly flew along the skyline, on a mission, and she spun with a flourish at the end of her path as she realised that no one would ever view her as a hero.

She, Heather Duke, would always be seen as a monster.

~*~

“Heather,” grumbled one of her companions, glowering down at her with the best glare the gnome could give. It was hardly convincing, but Heather sighed and tilted her head backwards, allowing her injured leg to be inspected. “Heather,” said the gnome again, “I thought you were more careful than this!”

Heather scoffed. “Of course I am, Pick,” she said, hissing in pain when Pick’s hands touched her wound. “I didn’t know he was throwing things-“

Pick scoffed, likely chastising her under her breath as she returned her focus to Heather’s wound. She pulled something out, and Heather let out a screech as a sudden pain wracked her. Pick’s hands emanated a soft glow, and Heather felt her wound knitting itself back together. She grimaced, letting out another hiss of pain, and she jerked slightly in Pick’s grasp. 

“There,” said Pick, smiling down at the Rogue. “Thank you for the apples. I just think you’re a bit more important than my food, Heather.” 

Heather pulled her tongue at Pick, letting her body go limp against the cot as she gasped for breath. “Thanks, Pick,” she panted, “I can always count on you.”

Something in Pick’s glittering eyes darkened, and the Paladin turned away from Heather, sighing. “You know we can’t take any risks, love,” she said softly. “Surviving is difficult enough as it is.”

Heather grunted in response, closing her eyes as she felt uplifted in a sense, as if all her worries had been taken from her. “I know,” she said warmly, “but I want us to get out of here. I want us to live a good life.” She rolled over, nearly falling off the cot before she righted herself, sitting up abruptly. “I want us to be able to walk in Sherwood without being shot at or chased after. I want there to not be a bounty on our heads, because, well, I want to stay in one piece. I want <em>all</em> of us to stay in one piece.”

“I know you mean well, Heather,” said Pick, brushing her friend’s dark hair out of her face. “I know you want what you think is best for us. Isn’t it obvious, though? No one will ever trust us. We’re criminals as far as they can see.”

“Sometimes you need to steal to survive,” Heather murmured, and she tilted her head slightly to allow Pick to comb out her tangled hair. “We’re not like the murderers who don’t have a bounty on their heads. We aren’t like the warlocks who wreak havoc on the nation. We’re just trying to survive.”

Pick sat down on the edge of Heather’s cot, sighing heavily. “I wish they could tell,” she said, “I really do.”

“What if we tried to fight the murderers?” Heather asked, glancing up at Pick with wide eyes. “Surely we’d be seen as heroes, Pick. They might allow us into their society; we could have enough money to support everyone.”

Pick shook her head, fiery curls flying. “Oh, Heather,” she said, “I wish I could tell you they would.” Her gaze darkened once again, and she smiled grimly. “No matter who we fight, how many lives we save… We’ll always be the group of misfits who stole their products, even if it was in order to live. They’re stupid.”

Heather nodded in agreement. “They are,” she said, and she gestured for Pick to lay beside her. “We should get some rest,” she said, “because we need to have energy for tomorrow’s journey.”

“Indeed,” said Pick, and she closed her eyes, ready to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a lovely day!


	4. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD and Veronica need to hurry; otherwise, some angry villagers could find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I'm sorry I've disappeared for a while. This chapter is quite short, and it's honestly a bit of filler. We're going to get a Chandler POV next.

“Hey.”

No response. Grunting, the figure rolled over, touching its fiery hand to the warlock’s cheek. “Wake up.”

The human’s dark eyes opened sleepily. She grumbled in that half-asleep state, and she thwacked the Efreeti’s hand away. “I’m tired,” she hissed. “I’m really tired.”

“Veronica,” said the genie, and Veronica rolled her eyes - she refused to ask the genie’s name, yet he would use hers freely - “Veronica, we have to go.”

The warlock groaned. “Why?”

The genie seemed almost scared as he glanced away. “There are people coming. If they see you…”

Veronica jumped to her feet. “Oh, oh no…”

Her magic had been seen. The villagers, she knew, were not very accepting of those who nearly burnt down a mountain, let alone one who nearly burnt down a mountain to make a pact with a genie. She knew these villagers. If they hated some of their own trying to eat, they would absolutely despise finding her on the mountain.

“Come with me.” The genie held out his hand, and Veronica took it. 

“Where… are we going?” she asked, giggling when the flames from his hand tickled her palm. She allowed the genie to pull her down the side of the mountain, far more quickly than she had been able to climb it. “Genie?”

“It’s JD,” the genie grunted, “and hold on.”

JD jumped, and he pulled Veronica with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on [my Tumblr!](https://theleastrelevantkatherine.tumblr.com)


End file.
